Bubble
by cocoa tint
Summary: Perasaan yang ada di antara kita seperti gelembung. Gelembung itu adalah benda yang lembut dan menyenangkan, namun sayang gelembung itu sangat rapuh. Jika kau ingin menyentuhnya, maka bersiaplah untuk menyaksikannya pecah dalam genggamanmu sendiri.
1. Chapter 1: Romantis

**Summary**: Perasaan yang ada di antara kita seperti gelembung. Gelembung itu adalah benda yang lembut dan menyenangkan, namun sayang gelembung itu sangat rapuh. Jika kau ingin menyentuhnya, maka bersiaplah untuk menyaksikannya pecah dalam genggamanmu sendiri.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bubble**

**Chapter 1: **Romantis

Cukup lama aku berdiri di depan pintu apartemen milik seseorang. Kakiku sudah pegal, dan sepertinya berdiri terlalu lama membuat darah yang sekaligus mengangkut oksigen menuju otak mengalami kesulitan untuk sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Itu membuatku sedikit pusing, alhasil aku harus bersandar ke dinding di samping pintu. Ketika aku sentuh kedua pipiku sudah dingin seperti tembok. Aku memang selalu seperti itu jika terlalu lama berdiri. Sesekali aku membungkukkan badanku, bahkan berjongkok sebentar. Inginnya aku duduk saja di lantai, tapi tidak, tunggu sampai penghuni apartemen yang melintasi koridor ini menganggapku seperti orang aneh yang tidak ada kerjaan.

Bukannya aku tak berusaha agar siapapun orang yang aku tunggu di balik pintu apartemennya untuk membukakan pintu. Sejak awal aku datang, aku sudah beberapa kali menekan belnya, tidak ada sedikitpun suara dari interkom yang tersedia di dekat pintu. Jika saja pemilik apartemen itu ada di tempatnya, pasti dia akan menjawab bunyi bel itu melalui interkom. Aku berasumsi bahwa dia sedang tak ada di tempatnya. Tak kehabisan akal, aku mencoba menghubunginya melalui pesan singkat. Jangankan balasan, dibaca pun tidak. Telpon? Jangan! Dia akan marah jika aku menelponnya secara tiba-tiba. Bisa saja dia sedang sibuk. Jadilah aku sekarang ini menunggu dengan pasrah. Aku bisa saja kembali nanti, tapi kotak makan siang di tanganku ini tak mungkin aku antar malam hari.

"Hinata!" Itu dia Si pemilik apartemen. Aku tahu suaranya bahkan tanpa perlu melihat wajahnya.

"S-sasu-" Aku tak dapat melanjutkan ucapanku, aku tak ingat apapun setelah semuanya menjadi gelap, hanya membran di telingaku mangkap suara derap langkah yang mendekat.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke menempelkan kartu id untuk membuka pintu apartemennya. Dengan tergesa-gesa mengangkat tubuh tergeletak tak berdaya di hadapannya. Dia berdecak kesal saat memasuki kamarnya, rupanya ia lupa menggelar futon. Dia membaringkan Hinata di sofa ruang tamu. Kembali ke kamarnya, dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan futon, bantal, dan selimut dari lemari dan menggelar futon itu. Setelahnya ia pindahkan Hinata ke futonnya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat pucat, tapi suhu tubuhnya dingin terutama di bagian wajah. Sasuke sudah bisa menduga bahwa Hinata bukan pingsan karena demam atau sakit apapun itu. Hinata pasti sudah berdiri terlalu lama sampai darahnya sulit mengalir ke otak.

**Bubble**

**Hinata POV**

"Akan aku kembalikan padamu besok." Itu kalimat pertama yang mampu aku dengar dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Rasanya enak sekali, terimakasih banyak." Entah bicara dengan siapa Sasuke. Aku pikir dia bicara padaku, dia pasti sudah memakan makanan yang aku bawakan untuknya.

Aku mencoba membuka mataku perlahan, aku kira akan silau mengingat bahwa aku datang ke mari siang hari untuk membawakan makan siang untuk Sasuke. Aku terbiasa melakukan semua itu. Faktor pertama, aku tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama dengan Sasuke, meskipun berbeda 4 lantai. Dia di lantai 3 sedangkan aku di lantai 7. Faktor kedua, karena Sasuke adalah orang yang spesial untukku. Faktor ke tiga, dia sendiri yang memintaku untuk membuatkannya makan siang setiap hari, tentu saja untuk orang spesial seperti dia, aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya. Entah itu aku antar ke apartemennya, atau aku bawakan ke kampus. Oh ya, kami juga kuliah di kampus bahkan kelas yang sama.

"Baiklah, bye..." Oh ternyata dia bicara dengan seseorang di telpon.

Kedua mataku sudah terbuka seutuhnya. Tidak silau seperti yang aku perkirakan barusan. Hanya ada cahaya lampu yang redup khas lampu kamar di malam hari. Aku ingat, aku pingsan tadi siang karena terlalu lama berdiri membuat aku pusing. Tapi aku tidak mengira bahwa pingsanku hingga malam seperti ini. Sasuke berjalan menghampiriku, kemudian dia duduk di futon sebelahku.

"Berapa lama kau berdiri di depan pintuku?" Tatapannya datar seperti biasanya.

"Entahlah, mungkin sekitar 2 jam." Aku mencoba mengingat.

"Jika kau tahu aku tidak ada, sebaiknya kau pulang ke tempatmu daripada harus berdiri sampai menunggu pingsan." Ucapnya dengan ketus.

"Aku kira tak lama kau akan datang." Aku menunduk menyesal, jika ditanya tentang hal yang paling aku hindari, salah satunya adalah kemarahan Sasuke. Aku tak ingin dia marah kemudian meninggalkanku.

**Bubble**

**Normal ****POV**

Sasuke menghela nafas berat, dia sama sekali tak berniat membuat gadis Hyuga di hadapannya menjadi sedih atau semacamnya. Tapi Hinata menunjukkan ekspresi seolah ia baru saja dimarahi oleh orangtuanya karena membandel. Dia itu benar-benar terlalu perasa.

"Kau pasti belum makan, makanlah ini!" Sasuke menyodorkan kotak makan siang yang Hinata bawa tadi siang. Terlihat masih utuh terbungkus rapi.

"Tapi itu untukmu, lagi pula itu makanan tadi siang, aku kira-" ucapan Hinata terhenti saat Sasuke memasukkan makanan itu ke mulutnya sendiri untuk mencicipinya. Itu adalah nasi yang dicampur dengan sayuran warna warni, ditambah dengan ayam yang dibumbui dengan saus berwarna cokelat gelap.

"Ini masih layak makan, jadi tak ada alasan lagi untuk tak memakannya." Dia memang tak bisa terbantah. Selalu seperti itu.

"T-tapi Sasuke?" Aneh rasanya jika harus memakan sendiri makanan yang kau bawakan untuk orang lain.

"Aku sudah makan." Jawabnya singkat.

Hinata memakan makanan hasil masakannya sendiri dalam diam, sesekali ia melihat ke arah Sasuke yang tak lepas memandanginya sejak awal Hinata memakan isi kotak makan siang itu. Bukannya apa-apa, siapa yang tak gugup bila terus dipandang seperti itu, terlebih jika orang yang memandangimu itu adalah orang yang memiliki tempat khusus di hatimu. Salah tingkah, bisa dibilang begitu. Pipi gadis berusia 20-an itu sedikit merona, jangan lupakan tangannya yang gemetaran saat mengangkat sumpit untuk mengantar makanannya ke mulut.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Hinata. Baginya itu sangat menghibur. Tak jarang ia menggoda Hinata sampai gadis itu malu bukan kepalang. Hinata selalu menarik untuk digoda, terlebih ekspresinya itu yang paling Sasuke tunggu-tunggu. Seperti saat ini, Hinata meletakan makanannya di dekat futon, lalu menutupi wajahnya yang telah merona sempurna dengan bantal berbalut sprei putih. Dia bahkan berbalik memunggungi Sasuke. Beberapa menit berlalu, ia masih saja bertahan dalam posisinya.

Hinata merasakan sebuah tangan besar menyentuh bahunya. Begitu hangat, menenangkan, sekaligus membuatnya malu sendiri. Sentuhan tangan itu turun sampai ke lipatan sikutnya. Bukan sekali dua kali dia merasakan sentuhan tangan itu, tapi masih saja dia merasa malu dengan semua itu. Tanpa sadar bantal yang di awal ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajah meronanya kini sudah tergeletak di dekat kakinya.

"Tetaplah di sini malam ini." Suara berat itu adalah sebuah permintaan yang tak sanggup ditolak oleh Hinata. Atau bisa dibilang mereka memang saling menginginkan satu sama lain.

Hinata kembali duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Meski dalam keadaan duduk, perbedaan tinggi badan yang sangat mencolok antara Sasuke dan Hinata mau tak mau membuat Hinata harus mendongak untuk menatap mata kelam milik lelaki Uchiha itu. Hinata terlalu terkesima untuk menyadari bahwa kian lama, wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Hinata diam-diam mulai meyakini bahwa Sasuke memiliki kemampuan untuk menghipnotis seseorang hanya dengan tatapan matanya. Siapapun tolong ingatkan Hinata untuk selalu berhati-hati pada tatapan Sasuke. Bahkan Hinata tak mampu bergerak saat sentuhan hangat di bibirnya menjadi kian dalam dari detik ke detik. Kapan Sasuke mulai menempelkan bibirnya pun Hinata tak menyadarinya.

Telapak tangan Sasuke bergeser ke belakang kepala Hinata, merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukan yang selalu ia inginkan. Sasuke dapat merasakan tangan yang lebih kecil dari tangannya membalas pelukan itu, tangan itu mengusap punggungnya dengan lambat dan sangat lembut.

Ciuman itu terlepas, begitupun dengan pelukannya. Sasuke mengusap pucuk kepala Hinata, rambut gelap milik Hyuga Hinata itu terasa lembut di tangannya. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke menuntun Hinata untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Kini Hinata menjadi lebih tinggi daripada Sasuke. Lelaki berambut biru gelap itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Hinata. Gadis itu hanya bisa mendongak saat merasakan geli di lehernya. Hidung Sasuke menciumi aroma Hinata, sementara bibirnya mengecupi leher itu, nyaris tak terlewat sedikitpun. Hinata akan melenguh kegelian saat Sasuke mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk bergabung dalam kegiatan itu.

"Hahaha..." Hinata sedikit terkejut saat merasakan ciuman di lehernya berhenti begitu saja, terlebih kini Sasuke tertawa lepas. Hinata mengecutkan bibirnya.

"Kena lagi kau!" Ucapnya dengan nada jahil.

"Sasuke..." Hinata merajuk sambil merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan setelah aktivitas mendebarkan barusan.

"Aku selalu senang melihat ekspresimu itu." Sasuke kembali tertawa melihat tingkah gadis yang barusan seolah akan memberikan jiwa dan raga padanya, kini kembali menjadi malu-malu.

"Kau selalu menggodaku." Hinata turun dari pangkuan Sasuke.

"Dan aku selalu tahu bahwa kau tidak akan tahan jika aku menyentuh lehermu." Jawabannya sangat ringan seolah ia hanya menyentuh leher Hinata dengan tangannya, bukan bibir dan lidahnya.

Dulu mereka pertama kali berciuman saat di awal-awal semester mereka kuliah. Saat itu Sasuke bersikeras ingin memberi tahu Hinata bagai mana rasanya berciuman. Sasuke memang sudah pernah merasakannya, tapi dia tahu bahwa Hinata belum pernah, maka dari itu ia bertekad untuk membuat Hinata mencobanya untuk pertama kali. Waktu itu di apartemen Hinata setelah mereka selesai mengerjakan laporan praktikum. Sejak saat itu mereka hampir selalu berciuman jika sedang berdua. Sebatas berciuman dan berpelukan saja, tak pernah lebih dari itu. Tapi entah mengapa hal itu menjadi sesuatu yang selalu mereka inginkan saat sedang bersama. Tak ada yang memaksa maupun terpaksa.

**Hinata POV**

Aku berbaring di futon yang sejak tadi aku tempati. Sasuke juga mengikuti apa yang aku lakukan. Malam ini aku akan tidur di apartemennya. Kami tidur berhadapan, Sasuke bahkan sudah melingkarkan tangannya untuk memelukku. Romantis bukan? Aku tersenyum meringis. Tunggu dulu, apa aku belum memberi tahu kalian bahwa aku dan Sasuke bukan sepasang kekasih? Akan aku ceritakan padamu nanti.

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2: Hyuga Hinata

Summary: Perasaan yang ada di antara kita seperti gelembung. Gelembung itu adalah benda yang lembut dan menyenangkan, namun sayang gelembung itu sangat rapuh. Jika kau ingin menyentuhnya, maka bersiaplah untuk menyaksikannya pecah dalam genggamanmu sendiri.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**Bubble**

**Chapter 2: Hyuga Hinata**

**Sasuke POV**

Dia adalah Hyuga Hinata, usianya menginjak 22 tahun di Desember tahun ini. Aku tahu banyak tentang dirinya, itu karena selama hampir 4 tahun kita melewati setiap hari bersama. Dia bukan tipe gadis yang populer, tapi tak berarti sangat kuper seperti tokoh-tokoh gadis cupu dalam anime. Andai saja dia tidak rajin dan tidak serius dalam kuliah, aku yakin nilainya akan sangat hancur, dia tipe mahasiswa yang tak sudi meninggalkan kuliah kecuali dia sakit dan sama sekali tak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur, artinya otaknya biasa saja, namun ia gunakan semaksimal mungkin. Dia sangat penurut, bahkan dia tak keberatan saat aku memintanya untuk selalu membuatkan makan siang untukku dengan alasan karena masakan buatannya pas dengan seleraku dan aku juga akan membantunya membeli bahan-bahan masakan agar lebih hemat, dia setuju. Secara fisik tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi jika tinggi badanku dijadikan sebagai pembanding, tidak kurus berlemak dibeberapa bagian tapi tak gemuk juga, aku tahu betul dia tidak memiliki program diet. Wajahnya... aku rasa dia masih pantas menggunakan seragam SMA, terlihat polos tanpa riasan dan manis hingga tak jarang membuatku gemas.

Kebersamaan kami dimulai sejak asisten laboratorium menyatukan kami dalam sebuah kelompok permanen untuk praktikum yang berisikan 2 orang. Katanya 2 orang akan membuat praktikum berjalan lebih efektif, dimana jika salah satunya mengerjakan langkah praktikum, maka yang satunya lagi akan menjadi juru tulis jurnal praktikum. Hinata lebih sering menjadi juru tulis, dia bilang terlalu takut akan merusak peralatan di lab. Sayangnya aku tak seperti dia, terhitung 5 kali aku mendapat hukuman dari laboran karena merusak sesuatu saat praktikum. Aku rasa itu wajar mengingat praktikan adalah mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang belum tahu apa-apa dan harus mau mencoba.

Kita bersama tak hanya di laboratorium saja, sejak awal kami sering mengunjungi satu sama lain, terlebih kami tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama meski berbeda lantai. Aku sering memintanya untuk membantu dalam mengerjakan laporan praktikum. Aku sedikit malas mengerjakan laporan tulis tangan itu. Tak hanya itu, mungkin karena sudah terbiasa saling bicara, aku cukup nyaman mengobrol banyak hal dengannya, baik itu urusan kuliah maupun urusan pribadi. Dia akan selalu mendengarkan dengan seksama lalu menimpali apa yang aku katakan. Begitupun sebaliknya, dia sangat suka menceritakan banyak hal padaku, aku tak pernah bosan mendengar ceritanya. Aku bahkan sering menggodanya, itu sangat menyenangkan, terlebih saat melihat ekspresinya yang membutku gemas.

Keluguannya membuatku gemas, dulu saat kami semester 3, aku mengetahui fakta bahwa Hinata tak pernah berciuman meski dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Ide jahil terlintas di kepalaku saat mengetahui fakta itu, aku bersikeras memberikan pengalaman ciuman pertama untuk Hinata, apa aku sudah bilang bahwa dia penurut? Ya! Aku berhasil menciumnya. Tapi entah bagai mana, itu menjadi suatu hal yang sering aku lakukan, tak hanya pada bibirnya, tapi juga pada bagian lain, aku gemas, benar-benar gemas, mungkin aku kecanduan. Jika kau pikir aku sampai melakukan sesuatu yang kau pikirkan lebih dari ciuman, jawabannya adalah tidak. Begini ceritanya.

**Flashback**

Aku menekan tombol bel pintu bertuliskan 7.09. Seperti biasa, aku memerlukan bantuannya untuk mengerjakan laporan. Bukannya aku tak mau mengerjakannya sendiri, aku sudah beberapa kali mencobanya, tapi Temari atau bahkan asisten laboratorium lainnya selalu memaksaku untuk mengulangi penulisan laporanku yang menurut mereka tidak sesuai dengan ketentuan. Aku tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu dengan revisi, kuliahku bukan hanya tentang mengurusi laporan memuakkan itu. Beruntung ada Hinata, dia selalu membantuku. Mungkin lain kali aku harus memberinya hadiah sebagai tanda terimakasih.

Hinata membuka pintu, saat aku lihat penampilannya sedikit acak-acakan, bahkan matanya seperti sulit dibuka, aku tahu kebiasaannya yang satu ini. Tidur siang, jika tidak sedang ada kuliah di siang hari, maka dia akan memilih untuk tidur di apartemennya. Aku terkekeh melihatnya.

"Masuklah, tadi aku ketiduran." Dia mempersilahkan aku masuk sambil mengucek matanya yang terlihat sangat mengantuk.

Tempat favoritku dikala mengunjungi Hinata adalah futonnya yang diletakan di dekat jendela. Dari lantai 7 pemandangan yang bisa aku lihat lebih luas daripada yang biasa aku lihat dari kamarku di lantai 3. Seleranya dalam memilih alas tidur sama seperti aku, meskipun kita tinggal di hunian modern, futon tetap yang terbaik. Jangan lupakan bantal duduk berbentuk kepala Winnie the Pooh yang sangat nyaman, bersanding dengan meja pendek serbaguna. Jangan kira aku memiliki bantal duduk semacam itu di apartemenku, meja makan di tempatku menggunakan yang modern dan lebih elegan.

Hinata mendengus ketika aku dengan seenaknya menempati futon yang sejak tadi ia gunakan untuk tidur siang, aku tebak dia berniat melanjutkan tidur siangnya. Tidak boleh, dia harus membantuku membuat laporan. Aku mengibaskan setumpuk kertas berukuran A4 didepan wajahnya sebagai kode.

"Bantu aku, baru kau boleh tidur lagi." Aku terkekeh melihat bibir cemberutnya.

**Bubble**

Berkat bantuannya, laporanku selesai juga. Aku sendiri yang menulis laporan itu, sementara Hinata memberitahu apa saja yang harus ditulis. Mana mungkin jika Hinata juga yang menulisnya, mereka para asisten laboratorium akan tahu dalam sekali baca. Tebak apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi! Mereka akan menyuruhku menulis ulang lagi. Membayangkannya saja aku tak ingin.

Aku tak pernah pulang begitu saja setelah mengerjakan laporan di tempat Hinata, biasanya kami akan mengobrol atau makan bersama. Seingatku tadi Hinata sangan mengantuk, mungkin dia akan meninggalkanku untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Sasuke..." Hinata sediki merengek, sepertinya dia akan menceritakan sesuatu.

"Apa?" Tanyaku sambil menyamankan posisi di kepala Winnie the Pooh, menulis laporan membuat aku pegal tentunya.

"Kiba... dia- umm." Pipinya yang bulat sedikit merona. Rupanya ini ada hubungannya dengan lelaki yang baru saja menjadi pacarnya seminggu kebelakang.

"Ya, dia kenapa?" Aku beratanya dengan asal-asalan. Hinata terlihat ragu-ragu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kemarin dia hampir menciumku." Dengan sekejap dia sudah menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Aku terkejut mendengarnya, bukan karena mereka hampir berciuman, tapi ekspresi Hinata yang seperti remaja SMP yang baru pertama kali pacaran dan hampir berciuman dengan kekasihnya.

"Hampir? apa tidak jadi?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak jadi, aku menolaknya karena aku belum pernah... berciuman." Dia memelankan suaranya ketika mengucapkan kata berciuman.

"Benarkah?" Sekali lagi aku terkejut. Seumur hidupku sudah beberapa kali menjalin hubungan asmara, tidak terhitung lagi berapa kali aku berciuman bahkan sudah lebih dari sekedar itu, termasuk dengan pacarku saat ini.

"Kau harus mencobanya." Aku tak bisa menahan seringai jahil diwajahku. Aku mendekati Hinata yang masih tersipu malu.

"Mana mungkin aku menemui Kiba sekarang dan memintanya untuk menciumku." Wajahnya semakin merah.

"Tentu saja tidak mungkin." Ide jahil sudah terpikir olehku.

"Lalu?"

"Maksudku, aku yang akan menciummu untuk pertama kalinya." Hinata terkejut, lantas mundur beberapa inci untuk menjauhiku. Ekspresinya betul-betul membuat aku semakin gemas.

"Eh? T-tapi... bagaimana dengan K-kiba." Dia semakin gugup.

"Anggap saja ini latihan sebelum kau benar-benar mencium pacarmu, aku tak akan bilang pada siapapun." Hinata hanya diam saja sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya. Ayolah Hinata! Itu malah membuatku semakin gemas.

"Mendekatlah nona." ucapku sambil memberikan isyarat agar Hinata mendekat, aku tak sabar.

Aku dan Hinata sudah duduk berhadapan. Saat aku genggam tangannya terasa dingin, dia benar-benar gugup. Wajahku dekatkan ke wajah Hinata yang merona semakin manis. Salahsatu tangan aku gunakan untuk mengusap pipi kirinya, dan dia semakin gelagapan. Aku terkekeh melihatnya. Tinggal sedikit saja bibirku bertemu dengan bibirnya, sayangnya dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela.

"Aku gugup, kau tahu aku tidak pernah..." Dia menatapku dengan ragu.

"Tenanglah, ini hanya aku Sasuke, bukan Kiba. Rileks!" Kataku dengan lembut, sepertinya dia sudah tenang.

Melanjutkan aktivitas yang terhenti barusan, aku sedikit memiringkan kepalaku, lalu kupertemukan bibirku dengan bibirnya. Terasa lebut dan kecil. Dia hampir saja mundur menjauh jika tak kutahan bahunya. Beberapa menit bertahan hanya dengan menempelkan bibir, selanjutnya lidahku keluar untuk mengusap bibir bawahnya, kemudian sedikit memberikan hisapan pada bibir kemerahan itu. Ini menyenangkan, meski bukan yang pertama kali untukku. Ciuman itu terlepas, bukan berati berakhir sepenuhnya.

"Giliranmu, lakukan seperti yang aku lakukan." Aku berbisik

Hinata mengangguk. Sekarang dia yang memiringkan wajahnya dan membelai kedua sisi wajahku dengan pelan. Aku memejamkan mata menunggu kelanjutannya. Hinata sangat pandai, dia melakukannya dengan benar. Dapat aku rasakan bibir mungilnya tengah menghisap bibirku dengan hati-hati. Menyenangkan sekali. Namun, terbesit rasa tidak rela ketika aku ingat Hinata akan berciuman denga Kiba. Kini aku kembali mendominasi, berkali-kali aku kecup dengan cepat. Tak hanya bibirnya, tapi juga hampir seluruh wajahnya.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku gemas." Ucapku setelah memberinya satu kecupan terakhir.

**Flashback end**

**Bubble**

Bagaimana dengan hubungan kami? Apa kami lantas berpacaran? Jawabannya adalah tidak. Aku beberapa kali memacari mahasiswi lain selama kuliah, ada yang bertahan lama, ada pula yang hanya beberapa minggu. Seluruh mereka yang pernah menjadi pacarku tidak tahu seperti apa hubunganku dengan Hinata, mereka pikir, aku dan Hinata hanya sebatas teman kelompok. Jangan kira aku sejahat tokoh komik yang hanya memanfaatkan kebaikan Hinata. Karena Hinata juga beberapa kali menggandeng laki-laki lain sebagai pacar meski tak sebanyak diriku. Tapi sudah satu tahun ini dia memilih tak menjalin hubungan kekasih dengan lelaki manapun. Alasannya aku rasa karena dia trauma. Jika mengingat itu, ingin rasanya aku memukuli mantan pacar Hinata. Si keparat Otsutsuki Toneri itu ternyata hanya menjadikan Hinata sebagai bahan taruhan, beruntung semuanya terbongkar.

Lantas bagaimana posisi Hinata untukku? Jujur, aku menyukainya bahkan menyayanginya. Jika tidak bagai mana bisa aku betah 4 tahun bersamanya, bahkan membelanya mati-matian ketika seseorang menyakitinya. Alasanku tidak menjadikannya kekasihku adalah karena... entahlah, aku ragu akan perasaanku padanya, aku menyukai dan menyayanginya sebagai apa? Aku rasa seperti ini saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Tapi, andai kata aku sudah lebih dewasa lagi dan memerlukan seorang wanita sebagai pendamping hidup, aku rasa Hinata bisa menjadi pilihan, aku merasa nyaman saat bersamanya. Tapi bukankan banyak perempuan yang lebih daripada dia di luar sana? Aku masih mencarinya.

**To be continued**

Gomen updatenya lamaaaaa sampai bulukan, alasannya karena tutin sibuk skripsi huhuhu. Tapi sekarang tutin udah grejuesyen yeee! (*ga nanya). Sekali lagi gomen reader-san, silahkan komen-komen. Makasih loh udah baca Bubble.

Cocoa Tint


	3. Kucing Terlantar dan Pangeran Tampan

Summary: Perasaan yang ada di antara kita seperti gelembung. Gelembung itu adalah benda yang lembut dan menyenangkan, namun sayang gelembung itu sangat rapuh. Jika kau ingin menyentuhnya, maka bersiaplah untuk menyaksikannya pecah dalam genggamanmu sendiri.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**Bubble**

**Chapter 3: Kucing terlantar dan pangeran tampan**

**Hinata POV**

Hari ini aku tak akan membuat makan siang di apartemen. Itu karena ada beberapa hal yang harus aku selesaikan di kampus. Maklum saja, menjadi mahasiswa tingkat akhir itu artinya kau harus siap menanggung beban SKS dan pengerjaan skripsi. Akhir-akhir ini perpustakaan menjadi tempat yang sering aku kunjungi. Begitu juga Sasuke, dia sama sibuknya denganku. Tapi hari ini aku belum melihatnya berkeliaran di lorong antar jejeran rak buku perpustakaan. Perpustakaan memang tempat yang sepi, tapi entah bagai mana aku rasa hari ini lebih sepi dibanding biasanya. Dari data statistik pengunjung perpustakaan hingga tengah hari begini hanya ada 8 pengunjung. Tapi ini cukup bagus, artinya aku bisa lebih fokus pada pekerjaanku.

Aku duduk di kursi baca dekat meja penjaga perpustakaan. Ini adalah tempat kesukaanku, karena jika aku memerlukan bantuan penjaga perpustakaan untuk mencari buku atau reverensi lainnya, aku tak perlu bolak-balik terlalu jauh. Lagipula tempat ini sedikit dihindari karena telalu dekat dengan penjaga. Kau tidak akan bisa menyelundupkan makanan atau minuman, semua orang tahu bahwa mahasiswa sangat suka penyelundupan.

"Hinata..." Seorang laki-laki menyapaku, aku kenal suaranya meskipun sudah lama tak mendengarnya, lagi pula aku benci pemilik suara itu. Toneri, mantan kekasihku.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum seperti biasanya, terlihat ramah. Andai saja kejadian satu tahun lalu tak terjadi, mungkin aku akan terpesona. Ah! kedatangannya hanya mengusik luka lama yang sudah kering. Aku harap Sasuke datang menolongku di saat-saat seperti ini, sebagaimana dulu dia menolongku dari Toneri tahun lalu. Sayang sekali dia tidak ada. Aku menatap mata indah milik Toneri dengan penuh kebencian. Benar-benar tidak tahu malu, masih saja tersenyum meski aku merasa terganggu.

Satu tahun ke belakang, Toneri adalah kekasihku. Dia seperti sebuah kejutan bagiku. Pasalnya, kami sebelumnya tak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Dia datang sebagai pangeran tampan yang memungut kucing terlantar, itulah aku. Perlakuannya sangat baik terhadapku seolah aku adalah perempuan paling cantik di muka bumi. Mau tak mau itu membuatku jatuh hati juga pada akhirnya. Ketika dia bilang ingin menjadi kekasihku, maka aku menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ok! Aku tahu bahwa aku begitu naif dan bodoh.

Bodoh sekali, bahkan sudah beberapa kali Sasuke mengingatkanku tentang Toneri yang sesungguhnya suka mempermainkan perempuan, pacarnya di mana-mana, tapi aku sudah dibutakan oleh pesona lelaki berambut ikal itu. Bodoh, bahkan Sasuke yang tidak terlibat secara langsung juga bisa menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Toneri. Sementara aku si kucing terlantar sama sekali tak menyadari apapun. Menjelang akhir hubungnku dengan Toneri, dia mengundangku untuk makan siang bersama di sebuah kafe, dia bilang ingin memberiku kejutan. Sasuke tahu aku akan memenuhi undangan itu, dia berinisiatif untuk mengikutiku secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Undangan itu benar-benar kejutan untukku. Disana ada Toneri, teman-temannya, dan seorang perempuan yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya. Mereka menertawakanku, membiarkan aku duduk sendiri seperti orang linglung. Sasuke datang, aku dengar dia berdebat dengan Toneri, lebih tepatnya mereka sampai berkelahi. Dari yang aku dengar, rupanya aku menjadi objek taruhan Toneri dan teman-temannya, mereka memang bermaksud mempermalukan aku. Aku bodoh, benar-benar bodoh karena tak menghiraukan kata-kata Sasuke. Sejak saat itu aku tak ingin lagi menjalin hubungan asmara dengan siapapun, aku jera.

Aku memilih untuk kembali fokus mengetikkan apapun pada laptop di hadapanku, tak ingin terlibat obrolan apapun dengan lelaki jahat itu. Jika dia ingin mempermainkan aku sekali lagi, maka itu sudah tidak akan mempan.

"Hinata, jangan acuhkan aku begitu." Toneri duduk di kursi yang berhadapan denganku, aku masih mengacuhkannya.

"Hinata, soal waktu itu... Aku minta maaf, aku menyesal." Entahlah dia mengatakan itu dengan tulus, atau hanya main-main, aku tak peduli.

"Hinata! Kau hanya tahu soal taruhan untuk mempermalukanmu, tapi ada banyak yang belum terungkap, aku benar-benar tulus menyukaimu." Omong kosong apa lagi yang akan dibuatnya kali ini?

"Jika kau sudah selesai dengan urusan minta maaf atau apapun itu, silahkan menjauh dariku." Aku mengatakannya dengan ketus namun pelan karena ini di perpustakaan.

"Aku benar-benar tulus meminta maaf, di mana Hinata yang baik hati?" Toneri membuat wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Pergi!" Ucapku tak bisa lagi mengontrol volume suara. Dari sudut mata aku lihat penjaga perpustakaan sudah melotot ke arah kami.

"Jangan begitu, aku tahu kau baik hati. Apa Sasuke yang merubahmu jadi seperti ini?" Apa maksudnya dia melibatkan Sasuke?

"Ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Sasuke atau siapapun, ini adalah akibat dari kesalahanmu sendiri, kurang ajar!" Sudah terlanjur jengkel, akhirnaya aku meneriakinya.

"Nona dan tuan, aku harap kalian selesaikan urusan kalian di luar perpustakaan!" Bagus, aku jadi diusir dari perpustakaan, padahal pekerjaaku bahkan belum beres. Aku mendengus kesal, sementara Toneri hanya tersenyum kecil.

Aku meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan tergesa-gesa. Bukan tanpa alasan, Toneri masih membuntutiku hingga ke pekarangan depan perpustakaan. Entah apa yang dia inginkan, setelah hampir setahun tak saling bicara denganku, tiba-tiba hari ini dia dengan berani menyapaku seperti kawan lama yang baru bertemu lagi. Sasuke juga, kenapa di saat seperti ini dia justru tidak ada, aku harus mengomelinya nanti ketika bertemu.

"Tunggu dulu Hinata, aku ingin bicara!" Toneri tak menyerah juga, ini memalukan sekali. Banyak mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang menatap kami seolah sedang menonton pertunjukan drama.

"Bukankan sejak tadi kau bicara? Apa itu kurang? Bicaralah dengan tembok!" Ingin rasanya aku membanting laptop ke wajahnya.

Aku bisa mendengar riuh tawa "penonton" akibat ucapanku barusan. Ah! jadi begini rasanya mempermalukan orang lain. Ini seperti yang Toneri lakukan padaku waktu itu. Makan itu Toneri sialan! Diam-diam aku tersenyum menyadari ini sebagai bayaran tak langsung dari si kucing terlantar pada pangeran tampan kurang ajar. Otsutsuki Toneri hanya diam tak beranjak dari tempatnya saat aku melesat meninggalkan pekarangan perpustakaan.

**Bubble**

Sekarang baru pukul 13.32, tapi penat sudah menggelayutiku. Inginnya aku langsung pulang saja, tapi sayangnya aku masih harus mengikuti matakuliah ekonomi teknik dan manajemen bisnis dengan dosen Sarutobi-san pukul 14.00 nanti. Karena tidak mungkin bagiku meninggalkan kelas hanya karena diganggu mantan pacar, akhirnya aku menyeret kakiku dengan terpaksa menuju kelas.

"Hinataaa...!" Sakura berlari ke arahku sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Dibelakangnya Tenten dan Ino tersenyum kaku menahan malu karena ulah Sakura.

Terkadang Sakura dan Rock Lee sahabat kecil Tenten itu tidak ada bedanya, selalu bersemangat dan penuh keceriaan, dia selalu bisa menghangatkan suasana. Ino yang selalu terlihat cantik dalam kondisi apapun, dia yang selalu mengadakan "make over" gratis untuk aku, Sakura, bahkan Tenten. Dan Tenten adalah yang paling pemberani di antara kita semua, dia yang membawa kami pada pengalaman naik gunung untuk yang pertama kalinya, tidak terlupakan juga berenang bersama anak hiu sirip putih di penangkaran. Ah! Jadi aku, Sakura, Tenten, dan Ino adalah teman dekat. Setidaknya hanya mereka yang bisa aku ikuti obrolan dan kegiatannya. Sialnya, jika tidak ada mereka di kampus, aku merasa seperti orang hilang, sendirian dan linglung. Jangan kira Sasuke akan menempeliku ketika di kampus, dia tidak bisa seperti itu. Dia mempunyai teman-teman yang berbeda denganku, pokoknya lingkungan Sasuke ketika di kampus tidak terjamah olehku. Meski begitu, faktanya Sasuke sudah lebih dari satu bulan ini berpacaran dengan Ino yang notabene adalah teman dekatku.

"Hari ini panas sekali, aku butuh minuman dingin." Tenten mengipaskan buku catatan di depan lehernya.

"Bagai mana kalau setelah kelas ini kita berenang?" Ucap Sakura dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa, aku harus menemani Sasuke." Sayang sekali Ino sepertinya tidak bisa bergabung dalam acara berenang kali ini.

"Hinata bagai mana?" Tanya Tenten.

"Tentu saja aku ikut." Lagipula aku tidak mungkin bertemu Sasuke sementara dia bersama Ino.

**Bubble**

Kelas Sarutobi-san sudah berjalan selama hampir 15 menit. Saat itu juga sasuke baru masuk kelas. Tidak biasanya dia terlambat di kelas Sarutobi-san, jika akan terlambat pun dia biasanya mengabari dulu agar Sarutobi-san tak murka. Saat Sarurobi-san mempertanyakan perihal keterlambatannya, Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan permintaan maaf.

Siang hari adalah waktu yang rawan dalam perkuliahan. Meskipun hanya satu mata kuliah, tapi "kesegaran" mahasiswa sudah menurun. Aku bahkan sudah melihat Shikamaru menguap terus-menerus. Beberapa ada yang menyelundupkan camilan, aku sudah bilang kan bahwa mahasiswa memang menyukai penyelundupan. Meski begitu ada beberapa mahasiswa yang masih bisa fokus pada apapun yang Sarutobi-san katakan. Termasuk aku, aku masih mendengarkan Sarutobi-san meskipun mataku menjelajahi seisi kelas. Saat mataku menatap ke arah jam 2, tak sengaja tatapanku dan Sasuke bertemu, lebih tepatnya aku tidak tahu sejak kapan dia melihat ke arahku. Mulutnya mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa suara.

"Bodoh!" Begitu katanya. Aku menyiritkan dahi karena tidak mengerti kenapa dia menyebut aku bodoh. Dia memang sering mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa aku ketahui apa maksudnya. Aku tidak merasa melakukan kebodohan dihadapan Sasuke hari ini, dan dia tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu.

"Jadi kalian bisa menghitung perkiraan masa operasional mesin dengan persamaan ini." Aku kembali fokus pada Sarutobi-san dan persamaannya.

**Bubble**

Kuliah ekonomi teknik dan manajemen bisnis berakhir pukul 4. Aku bergegas pulang ke apartemen untuk mengambil pakaian renangku. Karena jarang berenang, aku sampai kesulitan menemukan pakaian renangku yang entah di mana. Meskipun akhirnya aku menemukan pakaian itu, kacamatanya tidak ada di manapun. Jadi aku putuskan untuk meminjam pada Sasuke. Seingatku dia mempunyai beberapa kacamata renang.

Aku menekan bel pintu nomor 3.11, si pemilik apartemen langsung membuka pintunya tak lama setelah belnya aku bunyikan. Dia menatapku tanpa ekspresi. Lagi-lagi dia bertingkah aneh hari ini. Apa mungkin karena Ino akan mengunjunginya hari ini? Wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan jika dibuat tanpa ekspresi seperti itu. Tangannya mengisyaratkan aku untuk masuk. Dia membanting pintunya begitu saja seketika setelah aku masuk. Meminjam kacamata renang tak pernah semenegangkan ini.

"Apa kau bertemu Toneri?" Dia bertanya langsung ke intinya. Jadi ini yang membuatnya bertingkah aneh?

"Umm..." Karena gugupnya aku kesulitan menjawabnya, terlebih sekarang dia mendesakku di daun pintu.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, kau bertemu Toneri?" Sasuke berkacak pinggang karena tak mendapat jawaban.

"Y-ya... tapi itu tidak-"

"Sudah aku katakan berapa kali, jangan lagi bicara padanya!" Dia memunggungiku dan berlalu begitu saja ke sofa di ruang tamu.

"Itu tidak sengaja, aku tidak bermaksud bicara dengannya." Aku membuntutinya, dia pasti marah karwna pertemuan tak sengaja antara aku dan Toneri.

"Kau tahu tadi aku hampir terlambat ke kelas?" Ya aku ingat dia tadi terlambat, aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, tapi masih tidak mengerti mengapa dia bisa tahu bahwa aku bertemu Toneri.

"Tadi aku bertemu Suigetsu, dia melihatmu dengan Toneri. Kau perlu ingat apapun yang Toneri katakan tak perlu kau percaya."

"Aku tidak sebodoh yang kau kira!" Akhirnya aku mengerti apa arti kata "bodoh" yang Sasuke ucapkan di kelas tadi.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh, tapi kau itu terlalu baik." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengusap ubun-ubunku.

"Aku tidak terlalu baik." Aku menepis tangannya, tak suka disebut terlalu baik.

"Jangan menyangkal! Toneri itu penuh tipu daya." Sasuke memarahiku, itu membuat nyaliku ciut.

"Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi." Ucapku sedikit memelas.

"Aku tidak percaya." Dia masih bersikeras mempertahankan argumennya. Perdebatan ini terua berlanjut hingga aku ingat bahwa aku akan pergi berenang dengan teman-temanku. Dan tujuanku kemari adalah untuk meminjam kacamata renang.

"Sudahlah, aku harus pergi dengan teman-temanku. Lagipula Ino akan segera datang."

"Ino yang akan pergi dengan teman-temanmu, kau di sini saja." Dia semakin seenaknya saja, bahkan Ino sekalipun tidak dipedulikannya.

"Tapi aku ingin pergi." Sekali lagi aku memelas.

"Tidak boleh, ini karena kau bicara dengan Toneri."

"Ino pasti kecewa jika tidak jadi bertemu denganmu."

"Aku khawatir! Apa kau tidak mengerti juga?" Kalimat itu membuatku diam tak bisa berkata-kata. Kenapa dia mengkhawatirkan aku? Baginya aku ini apa?

Hening diantara kami berjalan selama beberapa menit. Jika aku terus di sini, mengorbankan Ino yang sebelumnya akan datang ke sini, aku merasa jahat, seperti mengkhianati Ino. Terlebih aku sudah ada janji dengan teman-temanku, apa kata mereka jika aku tiba-tiba membatalkannya. Tapi jika aku pergi, bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Dia akan marah, aku tak mau itu terjadi.

Jika kau tanyakan posisi Sasuke bagiku itu seperti apa? Maka aku akan menjawab "tidak tahu". Aku benar-benar tak tahu. Dia memang memiliki tempat spesial di hatiku, tapi entah sebagai apa. Sasuke juga tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang perasaanya padaku. Dia selalu baik padaku, dia sering menolongku, dia dan aku bahkan selalu senang jika menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi dia punya kekasih, akupun beberapa kali memacari laki-laki lain, meskipun setahun ke belakang tidak. Jadi entahlah bagiku Sasuke itu apa?

"Sudah melamunnya nona?" Dia membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Aku tidak melamun." Jawabku asal.

"Sudah, di sini saja, Ino tak akan datang, dan kau tak perlu pergi." Dia memaksaku lagi. Akhirnya aku memilih untuk menurutinya kali ini.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanyaku.

"Belum, buatlah sesuatu untuk dimakan." Dia menjawab dan tersenyum geli.

**To be continued**

Helloreader-san, makasih banyak udah baca, review, favorit dan follow Bubble nya Tutin. Tutin terharu huhuhu. Ada pertanyaan lewat review atau PM tentang gimana sih perasaan Sasu ke Hinata? Hinata ke Sasu? Hubungan mereka? Mungkin chapter ini sedikit menjawab hehe. See you on the next chapter. Big thanks dari Tutin.


End file.
